


[底特律][蓋900]性交與人際關係[PWP][NC17](完)

by aleonayagami



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami





	[底特律][蓋900]性交與人際關係[PWP][NC17](完)

[底特律][蓋900]性交與人際關係[NC17](完)

 

前提都一樣，略

 

「根據統計數字顯示，性交是有效緩和人際關係的方法，而且對成年男子來說，性壓力降低有助分泌催產素，使精神得以穩定，並且有鑑於您今早在警局表示了希望我『吸你陰莖』的念頭，我現在所做的事情是符合邏輯的，李德警探。」

「什麼鬼啊！你們這群安卓不懂什麼叫做語助詞無義嗎？！」蓋文李德結束了一天的勤務以及與自己今天剛被分配的仿生人搭檔RK900大眼瞪小眼的時間後用堪比逃跑的速度跑去酒吧喝了一晚，因為福勒甚至命令RK900跟他回家，好不容易他終於想面對現實，甚至腦補了RK900在門外像隻看門狗一樣望門的畫面，結果最先進的仿生人警探早就破解了大門密碼鎖，登堂入室的坐在他家客廳。

這也就算了，蓋文用上最大的努力無視於搭檔，把對方當成待機中的家用仿生人(天知道他甚至沒買一個！)，卻在洗完澡準備睡覺時被對方壓在床上。

 

「天殺的你在幹什麼？」蓋文大罵，而對方則是歪了歪頭，說出了那句話：「吸你的屌。」

然後他就這樣把頭埋在他胯下了。

這仿生人有著簡直是神造的嘴。

蓋文發誓，他本來想反抗的，他真的想，可是RK900動作太快了，他一下子就把他垂軟的老二整個含了進去，抓著他的大腿固定著不讓他動，而自己已經盡力去扯他的頭髮了這該死的仿生人卻不動分毫，更驚人的是他居然有辦法在這種狀況下用舌頭把他舔硬。

RK900的嘴滿滿的包著蓋文的老二，用舌頭靈巧的舔著每一個部位，舌尖從底部慢慢的往上滑動描繪著莖身，然後用頂點勾著龜頭與包皮交接的敏感部位，仔細的掃過整個光滑的頂部，弱點被人完全掌握的蓋文瞬間沒了力氣，RK900甚至用手揉弄著下方的囊袋，一邊戳刺會陰部，很快的蓋文徹底硬來起來，RK900也改變了動作，他開始吞吐著蓋文的老二，不知道哪來的液體盈滿了仿生人的口腔，讓他更方便動作，多餘的液體漫出他的嘴，往下流淌沾濡了陰毛，RK900就著這些液體把蓋文的陰囊握在手中玩弄，滋嚕嚕的水聲和蓋文的呻吟一起響徹臥室，蓋文本來想要拉離RK900的手也變成迎合，他不由自主的挺著腰操起仿生人的嘴，後者配合著他的動作迎上，讓喉嚨的底端能完全包覆住龜頭，給予蓋文的陰莖徹底的「按摩」。

蓋文張大了嘴發出近乎吼叫的呻吟，他挺著腰用力頂著RK900的喉嚨，射精的慾望衝擊著他的大腦，但就在即將衝頂的一瞬間那溫熱的口腔離開了他的老二，仿生人微涼的手箍著了根部。

「操操操操你在做什麼！」蓋文紅著眼對著兩腿之間的仿生人大吼，而那個一臉冷淡的RK900漂亮的臉靠在他濕漉漉的，挺立的老二旁邊，眨著灰藍色的眼睛望著他，說道：

「根據統計數字顯示，性交是有效緩和人際關係的方法，而且對成年男子來說，性壓力降低有助分泌催產素，使精神得以穩定，並且有鑑於您今早在警局表示了希望我『吸你陰莖』的念頭，我現在所做的事情是符合邏輯的，李德警探。」

「什麼鬼啊！你們這群安卓不懂什麼叫做語助詞無義嗎？！」蓋文李德簡直要哭了。「而且好吧！你吸都吸了！搞完啊！讓我射啊！」

「提案否決，我的仿生食道並未加裝任何侵入物收集集裝系統，但不用擔心，我會為您提供另一個方案。」RK900用手在蓋文的陰莖上滑動了一下，但這只是讓蓋文更難過，接著他看到RK900站在他床上脫下了褲子…見鬼的他大腿上居然有個黑色的吊襪帶，連結著兩條襯衫固定帶，蓋文看不到他下腹的全貌，但從那兒垂下來的東西可不小，不過在蓋文對RK900的配備表達任何意見之前，RK900岔開腿跪了下來，而蓋文感覺到自己的老二被一個更加密著貼合的地方吸了進去。

「操、操、操！」蓋文忍不住罵著髒話，而對此RK900則不解的歪著頭：

「你正在做。」

 

接著Rk900開始騎他的老二。

蓋文抓著床單，喘著粗氣瞪視著坐在他老二身上的仿生人，那個今天才成為他搭檔的Rk900身上的制服穿的好好的，，襯衫下襬底下的仿生陰莖隨著他的動作若隱若現的晃動著，他那雙藍灰色的眼睛看著蓋文不知在想些什麼，他那白生生的腿撐著身體在他身上起伏著，蓋文覺得自己的老二被密密的包覆、吸吮，那個看不到的仿生屁眼彷彿是活的一樣(這可不是什麼諧音笑話)，很快的蓋文抽搐著射了出來。

在射出來的時候RK900似乎愣了一下，額角的LED轉為黃色，他略略伏低上身，將雙手撐在蓋文身旁，激烈的騎乘轉為緩慢的研磨，彷彿要榨乾蓋文的精液，蓋文看著那覆蓋在自己身上的高大身影，吞了吞口水，伸手抓住了那兩瓣柔軟的臀部揉捏，觸感一點也不像塑膠。

而那雙眼睛，或說那兩個偽裝成眼睛的鏡頭看著蓋文，淡淡的開了口。

「經過性慾的發洩，您的整體雄激素水平有所下降，另外你的精子活性較一般同齡男性為低，應該是作息不正常及吸煙引起的，我會建議您從現在開始戒菸。」

「什麼……」還處在聖人模式的蓋文一瞬間反應不過來，RK900就從他身上爬了起來，那雙筆直白皙的腿充滿威壓感的踏在他身旁，但從雙腿間流下的卻是剛剛蓋文才射進去的精液，從蓋文的角度看不到那個剛剛被他操進去的位置，蓋文想也不想的開了口：

「那個……900,我剛剛插的是……你的……」

「仿生肛門，不用擔心，我沒有排泄的必要，男性外型的仿生人如有加裝肛門套件，都是作為性器官設計的機能，清潔和舒適度都經過標準化設計。」900踏下了床，跟一般人會直接翻身下床的動作不同，他是站起來之後才走下去的，沒有那個高大的身影壓在自己身上，蓋文才坐了起來。

「咳……那個，我可以看一下嗎？」蓋文一邊說著一邊用右手食指繞著圈圈，暗示RK900轉過身去，RK900歪了下頭，彷彿在思考人類如此要求的原因，但也沒多說什麼的轉過身，接著出乎蓋文意料的，用雙手抓住了那兩片柔軟的臀瓣，露出那粉色的入口。

更多的精液從那裡流了出來，蓋文又吞了吞口水。

「這樣可以嗎？李德警探？」RK900半回過頭，那張冷淡的臉彷彿完全不知道自己的姿態宛如一個求操的婊子，而蓋文還來不及回答，RK900就挑了挑眉。

「您的激素上升，海綿體有充血現象，請問您是否想再次與我性交？」RK900沒有更改他的姿勢，彷彿在等待蓋文下令，蓋文愣愣的看著RK900，舔了舔乾澀的唇。

他覺得自己應該叫這塑料去操他自己，或是告訴這白癡仿生人即使他是插入的那方，RK900一樣構成了強制性交，他要把這個暴力強姦狂送回模控生命報廢。

於是蓋文張開了嘴，然後聽到了自己的聲音。

「對。」

「知道了，李德警探。」RK900放下了抓著自己臀瓣的手，轉身走回床邊，跪在蓋文面前。

「想要試著射在我臉上嗎？警探？資料顯示部份人類對此有所偏好。」

「當然，為何不呢。」蓋文又聽到了自己的聲音。

然後他看著那個仿生人再次低下了頭，那雙製作精美的眼睛則直勾勾的望著他，一邊把剛剛才發洩，還沾著RK900的機體潤滑液和蓋文自己精液的陰莖含進了嘴裡。

好吧，也許，性交能緩和人際關係這種鬼話，還是有點道理的。

這是當蓋文把RK900那張端正禁慾的臉弄得滿是精液時冒出的想法。

END


End file.
